The Diary of Wolfram von Bielefield
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: Yuuri busies himself by taking a peek at Wolfram's life through his diary while said husband suffers in Gisela's hospital. One shot. YuuRam. Mpreg.


Author's Note: I needed this. I REALLY needed this. ANYTHING to get me away from Love and Toys so I can actually THINK! D: This is terrible that I can't work on something many people are waiting for… Well, anyway, this story is inspired by the play The Diary of Anne Frank. My language class just finished reading it in our textbooks and I was like, "Oh man, it's over…?" I grew attached to that play so much, I want to see it on Broadway. Oh well, maybe some other time. ^^

Rating: PG 13ish?

Pairing: YuuRam

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the very few and unimportant filler OCs. Not the anime. Not the main characters.

~

The young king felt frozen inside. His heart fluttered erratically when he saw his favorite soldier, his husband, in such a horrible condition. Sweat dripping down his porcelain cheeks, dull emerald eyes, and matted golden hair that haloed around is head.

It was not a good sight. Not at all. Or, maybe it was, depending on how it was looked at.

Wolfram was in pain, oh, so much pain. Screaming, as if arrows were stabbing him in the back repeatedly. When Yuuri heard, he had run to Gisela to see himself the horror that was Wolfram. He couldn't stand it, neither of them could. "Get it out!" Wolfram pleaded toward the doctors. "Get it OUT!" Tears stained his face as another wave of pain coursed through his body. Yuuri couldn't watch this. He was too overcome with emotions to watch.

And so, our little double-black meandered back to his bedroom, partially from his own reasoning, and partially from his right-hand soldier, Konrart. Crashing on the bed which was now missing its warmth, he buried his face in his palms. He had seen much in his 19 years of living, Yuuri had. He had seen blood-soaked swords and mountains of dead bodies. He had also seen limbs being amputated and half-mauled horses. He was required to learn about the life of a soldier to gain some sort of wisdom before his 18th birthday. And, he cried. He admitted he was a wimp and couldn't handle these things. But, over time, the macabre of images faded away as only one bright light took over his mind.

Wolfram.

He must admit, over the years, they had warmed up to each other and started to accept the other into his life. Wolfram's accusations became less frequent when Yuuri offered more of his time to their makeshift family. Greta seemed happier with both of them and made sure to snuggle close to both of them in bed. Being their adopted daughter had its perks. When Wolfram's accusations became less frequent, Yuuri felt a wall between them crumble and he didn't see the fire demon as some scary torch that should be feared whenever they went to social gatherings or a big-mouthed brat who never listened to him when he didn't want to. It was a new age in their relationship that made things easier for that 18th year…

Yuuri was bored and scared to leave his room. He didn't want to be pulled into the room by Gunter or Gwendal to help assist Wolfram. He knew he should. He should want to go and help his husband, but he couldn't. His hands were shaking and he would only make things worse. So, he was compelled to stay shut in his room until it was all over.

Worming his way up the bed, he dropped his head onto a goose-feather pillow. His body was twitchy and his childish side was clashing with his adult side. His childish side said to stay and look through Wolfram's belongings while he could. Yuuri was never allowed to touch Wolfram's things, and if he tried, his husband would always catch him, even in his rough sleep. Yuuri was curious about many things, but what Wolfram kept deep in his portion of the dresser or inside the drawer of his night stand stuck to him like glue to paper. His adult side told him to take a shower and take a nap to make time go faster. It was the most logical thing to do at a time like this.

But, what should he do? Should he take chance of his risky opportunity or should he just do as a 19 year old should? Decisions, decisions…

He was always a child at heart, so when his childish side won, he got up and started to walk around the room, trying to get the images of Wolfram's pained look out of his head. He shuffled toward the dresser and opened it to reveal that it was half covered by black uniforms and light blue pajamas and the other half was filled by royal blue uniforms and pink and frilly negligees. Yuuri chuckled to himself, remembering when Wolfram actually used those. They were now a mere decoration, something to show that they still had some sanity, when in reality, they would just end up on the floor anyway.

Yuuri pushed a few away, looking for a box of treasures or some trap door or SOMETHING to give him some excitement. But, all he saw was hard wood at the back. He rustled through some of the negligees before brushing against a slightly bulging one. "_Jackpot!_" Yuuri thought, shaking the thing away from the insides. In a heap near his feet wasn't much. He pulled it up and shook it out to reveal a piece of lingerie, obviously something Wolf was planning on using one day but never got to it. So, this is why he kept Yuuri from the dresser, but what could be going on about the nightstand?

The king placed the garment in a bundle in the same negligee he found it in and closed the dresser as if nothing happened. The excitement was enthralling, and it almost completely occupied his mind. Slowly, as if sneaking by a sleeping guard, he went to Wolfram's nightstand and started to open it. Nobody was coming inside, he hoped. Oh, he desperately hoped.

With the drawer now open, Yuuri could see that the only three objects in the cupboard was a bottle of ink, a quill, and a book. When the young king, big eyed and curious, pulled the book out and examined it, the leather bound cover could be seen with not-exactly-neat handwriting, scratching out the Mazoku language that spelled Wolfram's name, Wolfram von Bielefield.

Yuuri cheered to himself. "_Is this his diary?_ he thought. Plopping a seat on the bed, he started to flip through the pages. There was a lot of pages, and most of it was already filled out. As Yuuri skipped to the last diary entry, dated two days ago, he realized that only one side of a page was remaining. "_He's going to need a new one soon. I wonder how old this is._" Flipping through until he was on the first page, he squinted as he tried his best at reading the date. He was never good at reading the language, let alone writing it.

43 years ago.

43 years ago.

The book was written 43 years ago?

Yurri's eyebrows went up. He knew it was hard keeping a diary—cough, cough, journal, cough, cough—for however long. To stick with it for 43 years meant that some very precious memories are probably still stored within the bounds. With his interest piqued, the young king started to read his worries away, taking in how indecent Wolfram's handwriting used to be.

_Entry #1_

Hello, diary. Mother told me that it would be important to keep a journal for when I'm older so I can remember my past better. I told her that I thought the idea was stupid because some memories were best forgotten, but she still bought this one from her trips around the world. I'm not going to throw it away, so I may as well use it. Let me get started.

My name is Wolfram von Bielefield. Mom likes to call me Wolfie and so do my brothers, Konrart and Gwendal. They are my half brothers, but I still love them. I am 42 and live in my uncle's castle which I inherited, whatever that means. Gwendal teaches me a lot of things. He says that he is my tutor because Gunter can't take lessons seriously yet. I don't mind, I love my brother. I am a fire demon and Gwendal is an earth demon. Konrart isn't a demon because of his father. Sometimes, I feel strange about him because he's part human. Aren't demons supposed to hate humans?

I have wavy blonde hair and green eyes just like mother. My best friend is Gisela. We play in gardens together when my other friend, Elizabeth, isn't here to play. I'm still learning how to use my powers though. Do you think Gwendal will hate me for burning down part of the eastern garden? Anyways, I'm sure he won't be too angry. But, every time I know I should get a scolding, he lets me off the hook and, boop! A new wrinkle on his forehead! Does that mean I cause his wrinkles? Well, I'm sure other things do too.

My hand hurts from explaining too much. My yawns won't stop. I think I'll leave this here until next time when I rest.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri chuckled to himself at the innocence of the entry. Somehow, he had been reading it all in a small child's voice. Turning a couple pages, he started to read an entry that took place weeks later.

_Entry #6_

My body keeps shaking and I can't stop hopping with excitement! Gwendal said I'm finally ready to start my proper training. I'll be gone for the next few weeks and I'll miss my family very much. But, I know it's something I need to do. Mommy and Gwendal did it. I can do it. Plus, I don't want Gwendal to have too many wrinkles on his forehead in the future. Don't worry, I'll bring you too, diary. When Gisela and Elizabeth aren't here, you are. Thank you.

Well, you and the sweets I find in the kitchen.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri laughed more audibly. He always knew his husband was very fond of sugar and chocolate, yet he never gained a pound because he was always training. But, it didn't help to build any muscle mass. Maybe that's why he has a slim body with nice curves. Yuuri knew that all too well. He flipped another few pages, landing on a longer one.

_Entry #9_

My body hurts. Everything aches. It even hurts to hold a quill and sit up straight. I never was told that fire training would be so rough. I don't like it. Other fire children don't like it either. I can hear them moaning that their bones feel broken and their stomachs are cramped. Mine are too. I can't deny that.

We sleep in tents. The tents are pretty large, I'll give it that. But, I still don't like it. We sleep on small and thin mattresses that fold when we need to continue traveling up the volcano. It was dormant for some time, but is due to become active again. The spirits are holding the eruption for long enough for us to harness the energy we need to bond with our powers to control it more accurately.

I also can't deny that I'm excited. I've been waiting for this for a long time. Maybe it's the only thing keeping me from running away like so many others did?

I can't write anymore. My group is starting to wake up and are yelling at me to go to sleep. Until the next time.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

The double-black sighed. Seems like his lover had it a little rough before he came. He had no intention about reading much more about his training, as he already knows that Wolf already got his powers. But, with so much writing, there is bound to be more to his life story. Flipping to Wolf's young teen years, he started to read another entry.

_Entry #394_

I can't believe Mom is trying to force me into this. She and Gwendal brought it up during dinner. "Don't you believe you're old enough, Wolf?" Mother said. "I mean, you're in your mid-70s. Don't you think it's about time to choose a husband or wife?" I remember nearly spitting out my food all over Gunter. I am not ready to hold up a family. What were they thinking?

"Courting season is starting soon," Gwendal said. "As much as I hate it, I think Mother is right. You're already a soldier. It would be best if…" He didn't seem to be able to bring the rest of his words to his lips.

Mother seemed to finish his sentence. "It would be best if there was someone by your side. Gwendal has his smarts and Konrart has his skills. Sure, you have your magic, but that's not going to get you far, is it?" She then giggled. "You can finally meet your true love! Or, at least a sample of one. So many nobles gather during court season. You might find one you like." I felt sick to my stomach (and I still do), so I excused myself. With my stomach twisted in knots, I threw up in the nearest bathroom.

I don't want to go to court.

If anyone else happens to read this in the next few weeks, send help.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yurri's back started to hurt from being hunched over while reading, so he crawled to the center of the bed. He was fascinated by Wolfram going to court. He wanted to read more, so he layed on his back with his head propped up by his arms and started to read the diary positioned just so below him. It was like reading a novel, but better.

_Entry #402_

This is my second day in court. I am one of the youngest here. Most demons here are old men looking for someone to spend the rest of their lives with because they don't have anything else to look forward to. Their lives are settled, they have their powers, they have a job, and no kids. At least they have a reason to be here. I do not.

The second day had a smaller ball than the one on the first day. It was quaint, but not as exciting as a masquerade. Mother and Konrad were not allowed to come with me, so I stood alone for most of the time, looking like a poor and blonde pig in the eyes of the butcher.

Some boys and girls went up to me. They asked if they wanted to dance. To most, I turned them away. They were either too old for my liking or they asked in a rude way. Others who had kind smiles and asked nicely, I danced with. I want my husband or wife to be nice and honest. Maybe a bit daft, but nobody's perfect.

When we danced, in circles and circles, we talked. Three others were very fine, in my opinion. Marco, Violetta, and Kino.

Marco is a son of a merchant and loves to play games with his little brothers. He was also forced into court by his father, to find someone rich and save their market from bankruptcy. I can't help but think that he is still only using me to get my fortune, but I'll keep an eye on him.

Violetta comes from a Marquis-run family. She loves to talk but also asks for feedback too much. It's like she's trying to mold herself around my interests and opinions. It's not necessarily a bad thing, but what is the fun of being exactly like some other person?

Kino is very poor and comes from a bunch of fishermen who got lucky and sold a large pearl. The majority of the pearl's fund was used for getting Kino into court. He is quite handsome for a fisherman but ugly (pardon my loss of eloquence) for a noble. He has a kind and determined heart, protective and all. But, I have no wish to smear the Bielefield name by marrying a plebian. We are pure and only marry nobles. It has been like that for so long.

This is enough. I've had enough drama for now.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri raised his eyebrows. So, his foxy blonde caught the eyes of many more people? Inside, he was very glad that Wolfram didn't choose any of these demons, but he couldn't help but wonder if he had a bit of "drama" with them later on. With that striking thought, Yuuri continued to read with newfound vigor.

_Entry #404_

Today, I have decided to give Marco a try. For the past couple days, he has sent me gifts. A card with a poem, a bouquet of flowers, and a plushie like the ones Gwendal makes. I can't tell if it is hand stitched or not, but it is obviously a wolf. A wolf meant for me.

I sent a servant out to give him a message that I will meet him in the garden privately. I tried to keep Mother and Konrart from hearing since we live in the same cot, but it's hard to keep things from your family who know you so well. Mother squealed and gave me a very chesty hug while Konrart shifted from side to side. He obviously did not want me to make any hasty decisions.

Marco came to the garden and was there before I was. I was flustered and didn't know what to say. There are no words to describe how happy he makes me feel, especially after all he has done for me. While on our sacred walk, we talked and he watched every move I made, which made me even more uneasy. It is obvious that he is intrigued by the fascinating and exotic creature named Wolfram. At least he is decent. I'll give him that blessing.

I am curious as to what tomorrow might bring. I really enjoyed our walk. Maybe court may not seem that bad?

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri huffed. This Marco kid made Wolfram do things that took him so long to do… In a few days! The naïve king still couldn't help but wonder… What happened to Marco? Skipping a few entries filled with how wonderful this heartthrob was to his husband, Yuuri read on.

_Entry #407_

I take everything back. I take back EVERYTHING I said about Marco. My love, my light, what have you done to me? You made me fall and you made me fall hard time and time again. How can you do this to me? Can't you see it hurts?

Seeing you smile as you dance with a girl. Why would you do that when you have me? I was waiting for you where we planned to meet. In the hall that led to the storage rooms in plain sight of the ballroom. Was this all a joke to you? It's not funny. Not to me.

You gave me gifts and I sent my own to you. We shared our snacks and tea in the gardens that we cherished. We laughed and you comforted me when I cried on your shoulder. I need a shoulder to cry on, just not yours.

I've been tossed around all my life. Nobody wanted me in the family. I am the wallflower. I'm not wise like Gwendal. I'm not strong like Konrart. The only thing I have is magic, and that is all I will ever have. And, you know this. Yet, you still choose to betray me. I hate cheaters like you.

We are done, Marco. Courting season ends in a week. I can't wait for it to end sooner.

Shit, Mother saw me crying. Thanks.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri couldn't help but feel his Maou side start to emerge. How dare this Marco hurt his sweetheart! He knew he should have his revenge… but if it wasn't for Marco hurting Wolfram like this, then he would have never been engaged to the blonde. Sure, it would have made his earlier life in Shin Makoku easier, but now, he would certainly miss him. Brushing it off and exhaling a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, he read the next one to see how courting season ended.

_Entry #405_

I'm sorry, Marco. I had you wrong, and now I will forever live with the guilt. You were asked by this person recommended by your father because he knew the Bielefield history was pure. You didn't want to go, but your father beats you if you don't do what he says. You are strong, so much stronger than me.

I shunned you and turned away your requests to meet in the garden for the last week. On this final day, I accepted it for once to see how you apologize. You did. I cried.

Why am I so stupid? Such a wimp, I am.

Then, you tried to kiss me, even though you know it is against the rules. Courting season is a social get together time, and none must kiss or lose their virginity while in court. It is the rules. The first kiss must be given during marriage and losing virginity happens right after marriage. You knew that. But, I knew you had good intentions.

You were too scared and it was too late. Mother and Konrad caught us face-to-face and it was the most humiliating moment of my life. Konrad dragged me away and Mother scowled at you. I doubt I would see you next courting season.

I'm sorry, Marco, we had to end this way.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri felt like he was reading one of the best drama books there was. Sure, he had never taken a liking to them before, but add a few demons and courting season and he was really willing to check some out. What made it even better was that this was all true. He flipped a few pages, skimming the text, before he caught his name in one entry. With fascination, he started to read.

_Entry #459_

I am engaged to the new Maou. A mixture of emotions is flooding my body as I write. I don't know how this happened exactly. I was only saying the truth about his mother, and then he slapped me. I wonder what made his propose so suddenly. Does he like it when he is ridiculed? I doubt anyone likes that. Then, what was it? Mother said he did it because of my looks. I don't know whether she was complimenting me or herself. It could go either way.

I challenged him to a duel. I am ashamed to admit that I lost the first round, but in my defense, it was something stupid and humiliating from 'Earth.' The second part was rigged. It was no fair. He was the Maou with extraordinary power. I was honestly scared out of my wits for the seconds when I was lifted off my feet by his water dragons. I'm so lucky nobody will read this.

Either way, win or lose, I am still his new fiancé. Strange. I just can't bring myself to come to terms of our engagement. There was nothing special about it. Nothing at all. It was done rather harshly, and you would think he could slap a little lighter, but oh well. Maybe I can make a good future out of this mess.

I am waiting for him to wake up in bed. I had better hide this.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

So that was what Wolfram thought about their engagement. Yuuri now understood. He knew Wolfram was a lonely child that was misunderstood and tossed around like the third wheel. The fact that he was the fiancé of the Maou would mean that he had a status that rivaled against his own brothers, two well respected men who were famous for most of their lives. He never broke off the engagement because he didn't want to be thought of as a lowly child again.

Yuuri felt foolish. He had never known that was the bigger case. If he had known, he would have tried to make peace with Wolfram sooner. His helpful nature told him to be that way, but he wouldn't be doing it for love. He would be doing it to bring a smile to the angel's face. And, that was what was important at the time.

The demon king skipped a few angst-filled entries, saying that he was a wimp and couldn't handle anything. He came across a very short entry about Greta and figured that he could read that too.

_Entry #497_

Today, a new member of our small and makeshift family was introduced. Her name is Greta, and Yuuri and I adopted her after she tried to kill him. I know, it's strange. But, it only shows that Yuuri's heart is gold, to forgive and forget and do something wonderful to this homeless child. This is something I wish I could someday do. Greta is cute when groomed and dressed properly and even more so when she smiles. I wonder if she will take after her father, or me?

At times like this, I forget my doubts about Yuuri and adore him even more.

That doesn't change the fact that he's still a wimpy cheater.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri laughed again, this time straightening himself up on one of the pillows, getting comfortable in the sitting position. How those days were long passed him. In fact, he believed that he wasn't called a cheater since the day before their marriage and a wimp since a week ago when he wanted his Wolfram to dominate during intercourse. Since Wolfram was tight from his condition, it was hard for him to give a good ride, but Yuuri persuaded him still.

Their marriage was one thrust upon them. He couldn't say no to it, especially after bonding so much with the blonde. It wasn't as if he wanted to kiss him, but he didn't have his first kiss, he was curious, and he figured that there could be worse things than kissing another boy. He wondered what Wolfram felt about their marriage. Well, he certainly didn't need to ask when he had this heavenly book in front of him.

_Entry #588_

Tomorrow, the wimp turns 18. On normal circumstances, it would be exciting for another Maou birthday party. The one for his 17th had small amounts of alcohol and lots of sweets (something I've never been able to get rid of. My sweet tooth…). It was a big bash in the ballroom, decorated beautifully. But, this one will be very different, and he knows as well. He had known for a month, and I had known my entire life.

An engaged couple must be married when one turns 90, the equivalent of 18 in human years. I don't know about this. Yuuri and I are starting to enjoy each other better, but I don't think I'm ready to lose my virginity over him. But, he is the Maou, and there is no honor higher than to be his wife or husband. I have conflicting feelings about this.

I will try my best to be responsible in my actions toward him. He's too much of a wimp to take charge in bed anyways. I doubt the night will end without a severe throb in the arse and small splatters of blood on the bed.

… I had better ask mother on this one. She would know about this.

I'm still nervous. I think the ceremony will end in disaster. There's a high chance in the air.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri chuckled to himself as he recalled one particular sentence. _I will try my best to be responsible in my actions toward him._ Wolfram had been all over him at the party. There was a bunch of alcohol. The 17th birthday is when it is introduced and shown how to be handled. There wasn't enough to get drunk. Wolfram, on his 18th birthday, had no restrictions on the liquor, and neither did anyone else. There were massive hangovers and it helped to blur out the vision of their first time. It couldn't be pretty.

The young Maou looked toward the next two entries, which were combined somehow by the same date.

_Entry #589_

Today is the day of the wedding. The wedding will take place shortly, before the reception which will also serve as the party itself. I don't mind. I just want to get today over with.

I mean that in no offense to Yuuri. It's just that I think our actual relationship isn't fit for this yet. It's not necessarily that I don't want to get married to you. It's that I fear that you don't want to get married to me. I know that you do not like other men, for what reason, I'm not sure. Am I not enough for you? Isn't it the other person's heart that counts? That's what I've been told.

It took you so long for you to accept holding me close in bed and sharing gestures of happiness in front of our little girl. Alright, I admit I did the same, but I eventually fell for you. Not that puppy love stage like with Marco, but true love. I know I sound like such a wimp, but it's true.

My heart is fluttering and I can't think straight or right fast enough. Oh, here comes Mother with my dress. I'll write when the reception is done.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Yuuri knew that what Wolfram felt toward him was strong, and for a long time, he realized that it was love. He couldn't imagine giving himself up to another man at the time, and knew that Wolf hurt badly. Days before the wedding, he realized how hypocritical he was being and started to accept Wolfram's love. He wanted to bring peace between humans and demons, to have marriage between them, and to blend them together. But, he couldn't even do that to Wolfram, who once was his enemy, admittedly.

He was truly glad he married Wolfram without a fit. He really was, even though intercourse wasn't that great in the beginning. Yuuri kept reading.

_Entry #590_

My heart won't stop beating. I feel awkward with what just happened with me and Yuuri. It's all a blur, but the pain is going away quickly. I feel so violated, but I know that Yuuri, being as inexperienced as I, probably feels the same. We won't talk to each other. I know that he is awake, curled up in a naked little ball. Hopefully, things will get better and I can write more after this pounding headache is gone.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

Relaxing against the bed, he flipped a few more pages, nearing the very end. The following year was spent actually showing displays of affection. Because there wasn't any more drama as he is married, there wasn't a lot more entries. They were all about one thing…

_Entry #636_

Thank you, Gisela, for wonderful news. Now I know why I've been sick all this time. I find it great that, now, I can have the opportunity to produce a healthy heir for Yuuri. It would be my first pregnancy and it won't be the last. I have a feeling.

Too bad Yuuri doesn't know yet. I wonder what his reaction will be. Maybe freaking out? Or, possibly the attempt at acting cool? Is the overwhelming happiness possible? I hope so. I want this to be a special time for both of us.

No more training. No more eating too much sweets. These are simple things to give away. I need to eat healthier and more often and stay less active. Mood swings are very possible, says Mother. "Try not to burn down the castle," she said, and I quote. Will they really be that bad?

Still, I can't help but stay excited for my child. Gisela won't be able to find out the gender until the next few months, but that's okay. I have plenty of time to waste. I wonder if Greta will be willing to play with me and her unborn sibling.

-Wolfram von Bielefield

He was actually taking it cool. Much cooler than Yuuri, that is. He had freaked out so much, he passed out on his desk. Over time, he grew to love his unborn child and strengthened his bond with Wolfram even further. They had gone on more picnics and walks through gardens during the time. Though, Wolfram had to abstain from all the alcohol during Yuuri's 19th birthday, they made it just fine. They made it work.

So did Wolfram's soldiers.

Yuuri looked at the moon outside. When he first ran into his room, it was midday. Now, it was sunset and he figured now was the time to checkc on Wolfram to see if everything was okay. Tucking Wolfram's diary along with the quill and ink under his shirt, he walked calmly to the hospital wing. Everyone was there. The soft sound of a baby crying resonated from the room.

"Can I please get in?" Yuuri asked, and immediately a sea parted for him and he took the narrow path inside the room. A patch of golden hair was seen with his pants off and shirt with the top unbuttoned. He neared the blonde with a big and goofy smile. "How is she?"

Wolfram smiled through his haze. "She's fine. What, you don't worry about your own husband?" he retorted. Yuuri chuckled and got on his knees, looking at the baby with his face right next to Wolfram's. She was absolutely beautiful with blonde angel hair and heavily lidded black eyes. Her lips were plump like her mother, but no doubt, one day those lips would take shape of that same goofy smile her father always wore.

Wolfram leaned on Yuuri's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around the mother. "So, we'll name her as planned?" Wolf nodded tiredly. The king smirked, slipping the objects out of his shirt. "How about you write about it?"

Wolfram was confused for a moment before focusing on the items. At first, his expression was blank, but it soon grew into anger. "You read my diary! You sicko!" he yelled, surprisingly not disturbing the baby. Yuuri dropped them on his lap and winked as he left the room, having more paperwork to get to. Wolf rolled his eyes and took his quill, opened to the last page, and dipped the pen in the inkwell.

_Entry #700_

Annabelle. I shall name her Annabelle after her beauty. She sits in my arms right now, so innocent and defenseless. I will protect her, much better than my wimp of a husband.

But, of course I say that affectionately. You know that, Yuuri…


End file.
